Voltron (Legendary Defender)
Voltron is the legendary defender. He is made up of the 5 robot lions that were hidden away from Emperor Zarkon 10,000 years ago by King Alfor. The 5 Lions are the Black Lion, the Red Lion, the Green Lion, the Blue Lion and the Yellow Lion. They are piloted by Shiro, Keith, Pidge, Lance and Hunk respectively. Biography In the beginning, a comet composed of trans-dimensional properties crashed on planet Daibazaal, creating an interdimensional rift into another reality. King Alfor brought the comet back to Altea, where he began experimenting on it in his lab, creating five robotic ships in the form of lions. Each lion embodies one of five elemental forces: water, land, fire, sky, and forest. When Daibazaal was threatened by a massive transdimensional alien that emerged from the rift, Alfor introduced the lions to his fellow monarchs, Emperor Zarkon of Daibazaal, Lady Trigel of the Dalterion Belt, Blaytz of Nalquod and Gyrgan of Rygnirath, where they instantly bonded with the Red, Black, Green, Blue and Yellow Lions, and took on the mantle of Paladins. The Paladins then took their lions into battle against alien entity but were hard pressed to defeat it. Suddenly, Alfor had a vision of a mighty robot composed of all five lions combined and he spoke its name: Voltron. Forming Voltron, the Paladins were able to destroy the alien entity. From then onwards, as their alliance explored the universe, Voltron became known as the Defender of the Universe. Eventually, Zarkon called on his fellow Paladins to use Voltron to close the rift on Daibazaal. But instead of sealing it, Voltron merely enlarged it and fell into the rift into the other reality, where Zarkon revealed his true goal to expose his dying wife, Honerva, to quintessence to save her. When the alien creatures responded to Voltron's intrusion, forcing Alfor to lead Voltron back to their reality. Being exposed to an overdose of quintessence, Zarkon and Honerva had apparently perished, so Alfor was forced to evacuate Daibazaal and destroy the planet to seal the rift. Later, it turned out that Zarkon and Honerva were made immortal and pure evil. Desiring Voltron to reopen the rift into the quintessence reality, Zarkon led the Galra Empire against his former allies, catching them off guard. When Altea was the last planet left standing, Princess Allura pleaded with her father to reform Voltron to fight back, but Alfor refused to let the lions fall into Zarkon's hands, so he placed his daughter in cryogenic stasis and linked the lions to her lifeforces. He then locked the Black Lion in the Castle of Lions and scattered the remaining lions to the far corners of the universe, as bringing them together would remove the lock. Alfor then faked Voltron's destruction as he fell in battle against Zarkon, as the Castle of Lions flew to planet Arus. For ten-thousand years the lions waited until the arrival of five new Paladins: five pilots from planet Earth. Components of Voltron While each lion is unique, they each have a few shared abilities. Each lion is equipped with a variety of common functions and abilities. These include speeders that allow them to be accessed from the hangars or used as swift mobile transports in areas inaccessible to the lions, as well as a mouth cannon and a tail laser. Each lion also automatically emits a force field when parked outside the hangars. The force fields are only able to be bypassed by the lion's respective Paladin and their allies. Each Lion is also capable of a degree of sapience, able to communicate with their Paladin via a psychic-like link, revealing their capabilities to them consistently during the heat of combat. Each lion is also capable of superluminal speeds, allowing them to travel unmeasured quantities faster than light. The Lions' intelligence is such that regardless of strength in a Paladin, the Lion itself can weaken a less worthy Paladin's connection to it. This was the case when Shiro deepened his bond with the Black Lion, acknowledging it as his friend and equal partner. This acknowledgment as a sentient being is what influenced Black into suppressing Zarkon's hold on it, as Zarkon did not see Black as a life form, but as a weapon to be mastered and used to dominate all who stood in his way and nothing more. This shows that the Lions actually have more in common with living beings than mere machines, including possessing emotions such as pride, anger, friendship, and loyalty. Suffice it to say that the Artificial Interactive Consciousness of the Lions is arguably one of their most impressive traits, making them more dangerous than unthinking chunks of metal. Black Lion Paladin: Shiro Component of Voltron: Head, torso Voltron Ability: The wings of the Black Lion can be used to create a shield. The Black Lion's bayard has also been used to amplify the standard sword blade of Voltron into a literal "blazing" sword with intense heat energy output. *The Black Lion was the last out of the set to be piloted as it was hidden on the Castle of Lions, only being allowed to be unlocked after the other four lions were located and brought to the castle. *The Black Lion is able to create a jaw blade as a weapon in its lion form. *The Black Lion is capable of enhancing its wings, transforming them from their simple machine-like design into bladed feathers that allow it to move so fast that it is capable of phasing through solid matter and destroying several extremely large fleets of enemy ships within seconds. Red Lion Paladin: Keith Component of Voltron: Right arm Voltron Ability: Blazing sword * The Red Lion was the fourth lion to be found out of the set of Voltron. * The Red Lion has the ability to fire incredibly hot beams of plasma from its mouth in order to melt targets like a concentrated blast of flame. * The Red Lion can manifest a three-pronged, back-mounted cannon. This weapon enabled the Red Lion to inflict considerable damage to the perimeter of Zarkon's central hub with only a single shot. Green Lion Paladin: Pidge Component of Voltron: Left arm Voltron Ability: Unknown * Chronologically, the Green Lion was the third lion out of the set to be discovered. However, it is unclear whether the Yellow Lion or the Green Lion was found first even though the Yellow Lion is shown being found first. * The Green Lion has been described as being the most adaptive of the lions. This allowed Pidge to install a cloaking device onto it, repurposed from the training room. * The Green Lion can manifest a back mounted cannon which fires constricting vines that grow from the point of impact and ensnare the target. Blue Lion Paladin: Lance Component of Voltron: Right leg Voltron Ability: Unknown * The Blue Lion was the first lion out of the set to be found. * It has the special ability of being able to freeze things when the situation requires it to. * The Blue Lion can manifest a back mounted sonic cannon which can also be used as a sensor device. This sonic cannon is especially effective against aquatic enemies due to sound traveling over three times faster through water than through air. The Baku suffered a sensory overload from the sonic cannon that was every bit as disruptive as the physical damage the weapon caused, illustrating its two-fold fighting power under water. Yellow Lion Paladin: Hunk Component of Voltron: Left leg Voltron Ability: Shoulder-mounted, multi-targeting cannon * Chronologically, the Yellow Lion was the second lion out of the set to be discovered. However, we don't know whether the Yellow or the Green Lion was found first even though we see the Yellow Lion being found first. * The Yellow Lion is oriented toward defense, favoring armor over speed. Hunk and the Yellow Lion eschew ranged weapons like lasers in favor of melee combat. Only the most durable of foes can shrug off being rammed by the Yellow Lion's heavy frame. Despite this fact, the Yellow Lion remains substantially faster than light. * The Yellow Lion can manifest additional armor plates to further enhance its resilience and the gripping power of its claws. Gallery Official stats - Voltron.png|Official stats. Voltron02.jpg 92. Voltron intro almost done.png 94. Voltron is freaking huge.png|Big V is freakin' HUGE. Remember the team walking into Blue's mouth? 95. Voltron face detail.png 62. Voltron ready to fight.png|Ready to take on first (ro)Beast... 70. Voltron standing after attack.png 71. Serious Voltron after dodging energy ball.png 72. Voltron is bigger than the mountain.png|Scale? What scale? 76. Voltron's wing shield.png|Wing shield. 67. Voltron gets out of danger using Lion's thrusters.png|Using the lion's thruster to slide out of danger. 73. Voltron back and wing detail.png|Back detail, with the wings... 78. Voltron's back detail with wings detatched for shield.png|...and without. 90. Black Lion (Voltron) chest V detail.png|Black Lion (Voltron's) chest detail. 2. Hold your ground.png 8. Voltron takes a swing.png 9. Voltron's wingless back detail.png 113. Voltron's cat hands.png 114. Voltron summons Hank's cannon.png|Hunk's bayard summons a B.F.G. 71. Voltron approaching Zarkon's ship.png 74. They're going to fire.png 77. Getting ready to punch with Green.png|“Talk to the hand. But lemme warn you, she’s kinda grumpy.” 80. Voltron sword slice charge.png 81. Voltron is cutting them up.png 83. Coming back for more.png 84. Sighting along sword.png 85. Headshot as V comes in for yet more.png 86. Green leads the charge.png 87. Voltron paralyzed by Zarkon.png|Paralyzed by Zarkon. 94. Voltron being possessed by Zarkon.png|Possessed by Zarkon and about to break up. 95. Lions being blown apart from Voltron.png S2E03.247. Voltron face closeup.png S2E03.252. Voltron twisting around.png S2E03.254. Voltron firing reverse boosters.png S2E03.258. Voltron pulls out Red's jawblade.png|A true boy scout always comes prepared...with a second blade to give ol' Prorok a Glasgow Smile! S2E03.259. Voltron about to shank Robeast.png S2E03.260. Robeast Prorok vs. Voltron size.png|Fighting the robeast version of a Prorok. S2E03.271. Pidge form shield.png S2E03.279. Voltron warmed by explosion light.png|Voltron witnesses Pennywise's true form and finds it unimpressive. Eat it, you shapeshifting clown. S2E03.280. Voltron going aww snap.png S2E03.291. Voltron gets ready to duke it out again.png S2E04.263. Voltron preparing to form shield.png S2E04.264. Voltron lunging down with shield.png S2E04.266. Voltron about to get wrecked.png S2E04.274. Red and Green sword lightning.png S2E05.241. Voltron swings sword (good back detail).png S2E05.242. Zarkon's ship vs Voltron.png|Is that the biggest you’ve got? S2E05.250. Voltron getting possessed again.png|"No Zarkon, we will not do the funky chicken for your amusement! NEVER!" S2E05.253a. Voltron turning into a five way flashlight 2.png S2E06.236. Voltron - form sword.png S2E06.242. Eat your heart out Zarkon mine's bigger.png|"Just call me the can-opener, cause I'm about to bust open your metal ass!" S2E11.249. And the big V is back.png S2E11.250. Voltron bull rushes Drazil.png S2E11.251. Voltron facial profile as they move to attack.png S2E11.254. Voltron about to go stabby Mcstabby on Drazil.png|"Uuup yoouuurssss!" S2E11.256. Voltron is stern yup.png S2E11.265a. Welp jobs done, what now 2 (large).png Notes * Unlike most versions of Voltron, the wings detach to form a shield. * The individual lions are capable of flying at speeds significantly faster than light, as it only took the Blue Lion seconds to fly to Kerberos. This can be ascertained by the fact that it takes roughly eight minutes for light to travel from the Sun to Earth, and the distance between Earth and Kerberos is far greater than that between Earth and the Sun. * The fact that the Lions are able to move at faster-than-light speeds without rendering their Paladins into paste in the pilot's seat indicates that Altean science has managed a way to negate inertia on organic lifeforms almost entirely, allowing the Lions to jump to their maximum speeds safely. ** Going with the aforementioned information, due to the forces of inertia on the human body, it would theoretically take several months to over a year for a human being to be able to safely enter light speed and then the same to exit it while the Lions achieve this feat instantaneously with no issues. This confirms that Alteans have managed to master inertial manipulation, which can also be seen by their distinct lack of safety harnesses of any kind in their ships. * Despite the five robots being labeled as lions, the roar they emit is actually that of a tiger. * The creators of the series Voltron: Legendary Defender, claim it is so big it could crush the character Optimus Prime from Transformers, like a bug. * It appears that in order to form and operate Voltron properly, the ability to willingly and consciously enter the flow state is necessary. The flow state is a neurophysiological phenomenon where humans and/or other higher mammals enter a state of absolute focus, allowing them to both feel and perform at the peak of their abilities. This state of mind is a universal among human beings, with it being an ability that literally every person possesses. A state of perfect flow appears to be what it also takes to unlock a Voltron Lion's full potential in their individual states as well. Category:Super Robots